tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Butch
Butch *'Registration number': BRK 03 *'Drivetrain': 6WD *'Built': Sometime between 1940 and 1950 Butch, also known as the "Sodor Heavy Recovery Unit", is a breakdown vehicle. He is kept busy in construction areas, clearing rubble, towing broken-down or stranded vehicles, or assisting in engine rescues. Bio Butch first appeared towing Lorry 3 to the docks after he broke down. After that, he received many cameo appearances. He also helped with the demolition of Tidmouth Sheds in Calling All Engines! and the rebuild of Great Waterton in The Great Discovery. He is now part of the Search and Rescue Team. In the fifteenth season, he was given a magnet. In the sixteenth season, Butch broke down and needed to be towed to the Search and Rescue Centre by Flynn. In the seventeenth season, Butch towed Flynn to the Rescue Centre when he got a flat tyre when racing to a fire. He later told Flynn about the fire at Brendam Docks, and encouraged him to fight it. In the nineteenth season, Butch sprayed Thomas with mud after he got stuck while pulling a tractor. He also tried to move the whale back to the ocean but could not when it was discovered that the tide was too far out. Butch was present when the Mayor of Sodor presented the Search and Rescue Centre with a new alarm bell and was also present when Diesel and Percy were stuck in the water at the Old Quarry. Persona Butch is serious about his job and loves working, especially with his railway friends. Despite his size, Butch has a kind heart and is always ready when his service is needed. Basis Butch is based on a Scammel tank recovery vehicle. According to the official website, he was constructed out of parts from a diesel, a lorry, and a crane. Livery Butch is painted yellow and navy blue, with "Sodor Heavy Recovery Unit" written on both sides in white. Since Misty Island Rescue, he has the logo of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre on his cab doors. Appearances Voice Actors * Rupert Degas (UK; fifteenth season only) * Matt Wilkinson (UK; sixteenth season onwards) * Glenn Wrage (US; fifteenth and sixteenth season) * Steven Kynman (US; seventeenth season onwards) * José Luis Orozco (Latin America; fifteenth season onwards) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; fifteenth season - seventeenth season) * Hiroo Sasaki (Japan) * Zbigniew Konopka (Poland) * Robert Missler (Germany) * Jorge Teixeira (Spain) Trivia * Butch's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * Until the fifteenth season, Butch's only speaking role was in a LeapPad book called Thomas the Really Useful Engine. * Butch did not have a face in the fifth season episode Horrid Lorry. * Butch's CGI render is a lot larger than his original model. Quotes :Butch: "Fire! Fire! Come on, Flynn! Get ready to rescue. There's a fire!" :Flynn: "You don't need me, Butch. Belle can put it out. She's already on guard at Ulfstead Castle." :Butch: "But the fire's not at Ulfstead Castle. It's at Brendam Docks. Belle can't go, she has to stay at the fireworks!" :Flynn: "Really?!" :Butch: "Come on, Flynn. We need you! You're the only engine who can put out the fire!" - Butch motivates Flynn, "Too Many Fire Engines," seventeenth season. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued - marked as "Sodor Recovery Unit") * Wooden Railway (reintroduced 2011) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Brio (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (with flatbed; discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) * Nakayoshi (with trailer; discontinued) Gallery File:HorridLorry59.png|Butch in his debut without a face File:HorridLorry14.png File:ButchJapanese.jpg File:RustyandtheBoulder6.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad530.png|Butch's cameo in Thomas and the Magic Railroad GordonTakesaTumble70.png|Butch and Gordon File:JamesandtheRedBalloon13.png File:TheSpotlessRecord61.png File:HaroldAndTheFlyingHorse16.png|Harold, Butch, and Tiger Moth File:Toby'sWindmill45.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor42.png File:GordonTakesCharge4.png|Butch and Bertie File:CallingAllEngines!63.png|Butch in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!132.png File:ThomasTriesHisBest57.png|Butch at Maithwaite File:ButchChineseDragon.PNG|Butch hauls the Chinese Dragon in a learning segment ThomasSetsSail86.png File:TheGreatDiscovery103.png|Butch with Thomas and Rocky File:There'saJobforEveryone7.png|Butch with Gordon and Edward in There's a Job for Everyone File:MistyIslandRescue256.jpg|Butch at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre File:StuckonYou11.png|Butch in CGI File:StuckonYou19.png|Butch and Thomas File:StuckonYou41.png File:StuckonYou46.png File:StuckonYou62.png File:RacetotheRescue69.png|Butch in the sixteenth season File:ExpressComingThrough37.png File:TooManyFireEngines92.png|Butch in the seventeenth season File:TooManyFireEngines28.png File:TooManyFireEngines51.png|Butch rescuing Flynn File:WildWaterRescue12.png|Butch with Flynn and Belle in the nineteenth season File:ToadandtheWhale46.png|Butch and the whale File:HenrySpotsTrouble22.png RockyRescue129.png File:ButchCGIpromo2.png File:CGIHead-OnButchPromo.png File:Butch.jpg|Butch's television series model File:butchpromo1998.gif|Butch 1998 website promo File:ButchModel.jpg|Butch's model, side view File:Butch'sFacelessModel.jpg|Butch's faceless model File:ButchDraytonManor.jpg|Butch's model at Drayton Manor File:Butch'sbasis.jpg|Butch's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ButchERTLprototype.jpg|ERTL prototype File:ButchERTL.jpg|ERTL File:LCwoodenButch.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:ReintroducedWoodenButch.png|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:BrioButch.JPG|Brio File:Take-AlongButch.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayButch.jpg|Take-n-Play File:MegaBloksButch.png|Mega Bloks File:Wind-upButch.jpg|Wind-up File:ButchBandaiTEC.png|Bandai TECS File:BandaiTECButch.jpg|Bandai TECS Butch with Flatbed File:ButchTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Cranes